


entreé

by geminidaniel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drag Race Doesn't Exist, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Students, idk what this is but its lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel
Summary: being a lesbian and a chef isn't uncommon, but it doesn't make it easier to balance.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Grace Papaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

class ended abruptly, the professor's loud voice shattering jackie's concentration on her dish.

"class is over, jacqueline. i'm sorry, but i'm going to have to grade the dish as it is."

jackie brushed her hands on her coat and sighed deeply. she shut her eyes, refusing to look at her professor or the half-completed dish in front of the both of them. when she managed to pry them open, the classroom was empty. the chef was already seated, tasting her dish. he pauses to look at her standing over him still.

"are you done being dramatic? i have notes."

jackie nodded and washed her hands before returning to the prep table, straightening her back and crossing her legs to avoid upsetting her superior again. he hated when she slouched, thought it wasn't how a woman should conduct herself.

she sat through her critiques, her foot bouncing under the table lightly and her teeth biting at the insides of her cheeks. she wasn't really paying attention, of course not. her mind had been wandering all day. none of her professors were particularly _happy_ her head was in the clouds. it was just she had been thinking-

"-jacqueline are you listening?" his sharp voice again shaking jackie out of her thoughts. 

"oh, uh... yeah," she replied softly, trying to avoid eye contact. he sighed and pushed the plate back over to her.

"tell me what my notes were, then," he replies, getting up from his seat and walking to his desk.

"um... i didn't finish on time, the..... the plating wasn't good... meat was overcooked," she racked her brain trying to remember _any_ of the words he just said to her. she didn't know how to tell him she was feeling so... confused? she had this dream and-

"-so you were listening. try not to look so bored while i give you notes next time. wash the dishes you used and then you need to go. you've kept me too late already. i'm supposed to have a student come in and fix this stupid computer."

jackie smiled lightly. she dodged a bullet with her critiques. she turned around to start the dishes. her mind wandered again as she scrubbed the ivory plate and let the cast-iron soak. she was moving off instinct and as she was taking her coat off, a girl walked into the kitchen. 

her teacher huffed in annoyance at the girl, getting up from his stool. "about time you got here. lesley told me you were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

she smiled sheepishly up at him, and her eyes drifted to jackie in the back, slipping the thick chef's coat off her small frame to reveal a loose tank top. their eyes met for a moment from across the room. just a moment.

"i-i'm sorry nick. i had... i had to visit another teacher having the same problems as you."

she dropped her bag and sat in the chef's seat as jackie picked up her bag and started walking out.

the professor disappeared into the back closet for a moment, supposedly rearranging spices or something like that. jackie passed the desk, making eye contact with the girl again.

and again, they only looked at each other for a second, but a second was all they needed. 

"i-i'm jackie," the brunette stuttered, still looking at the girl in front of the computer.

"grace," the other responded, smiling slightly in response.

and then jackie heard the professor step out into the kitchen and she turned and left as quickly as their eye contact lasted.

 _grace_. she was obviously a tech student, but she wasn't like any tech major she had met before. mostly because the tech students were almost completely made up of greasy white boys with no social life.

she was so... concentrated. so cool. so _pretty_.

jackie took out her phone and sighed, trying to get that last thought out of her head as she headed to a shuttle going to her dorm. 

that dream was going to be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"class! we're having a few visitors from the cosmetology majors in a few minutes. they're supposedly stopping to monitor us and we have to do the same tomorrow. don't ask-- i have no idea. admins' idea. either way, we're still doing the panna cotta with the caramel sauce and grilled peaches. they shouldn't be in your way, but if they are, don't hesitate to yell at them. dismissed."

the mass of students turned to their countertops with ingredients. 

jackie yawned lightly as she washed her hands and rinsed the peaches. she had another dream last night. the same one from the night before. needless to say, they seemed to be telling her something. 

this time grace was in it. jackie tried not to think about it, finally focusing on her gelatin and heavy cream mixture. her mind was clearing and she felt like she was moving at twice the pace of the others.

that was, until the cosmetology majors entered. 

they came in groups, chattering loudly. the kitchen was nearly silent. the chef hated talking while food was being prepared. jackie didn't have to turn around to look at him to tell he was clearly bothered by their sudden noise.

he cleared his throat loudly, and the small group of students quickly shushed each other until they were as quiet at the students in the kitchens.

"as you can see, the students are cooking. i don't tolerate any loud talking or conversing about things non-school-related. don't distract the students or get in their way. there are stools at the metal prep tables. i'm not opposed to any of you gravitating to someone you're familiar with, but please do your best to evenly distribute yourselves throughout the stations. you may begin."

jackie had just put all of her filled molds in the ice bath, and she turned to see grace at her prep table.

"oh... uh, hi," jackie breathes, adjusting her ponytail subconsciously. she was staring into the girl's eyes again, but it was longer. more... deep?

"jacqueline i saw that," her superior yelled from across the room. she shook her head and blinked. oh yeah. no touching hair or face. she walked to the sink, trying to think of anything to talk about. but she didn't have to.

"so," grace laughed, "are you always this flustered or is it just when you're talking to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

jackie chuckled, the sugar trembling in her hand as she poured it into the pot for the caramel.

"ah, i'm not sure. guess for yourself," she murmured, stirring and looking over at the seated girl in the same motion. she gave a small smile, one that only just showed her teeth, her cheeks turning a light tint of pink, almost as pink as the skirt she was wearing that was peeking out from under her oversized coat.

grace smiled back and jackie could have sworn the other glanced down at her legs before returning her gaze to her surprised face.

"jacqueline, don't get distracted," the chef barked from across the room. he shook his head at the two girls and made a note on his sheet. jackie looked mortified but met grace's face full of laughter.

"what's he doing?"

"uh, he's marking who's getting distracted. he keeps a list of the most distracted and i'm almost certain i'm at the top of that list."

jackie was worried to say the least, but grace's little giggle at her reaction somewhat eased her tension. she turned back to her caramel and left it to cool while she started the peaches.

"ooh, peaches," the other girl purrs, leaning over the table to get a closer look. her shirt was dipping lower and-

"ah, you can... come in here if you want," jackie said quickly, returning her eyes to the griddle. she stared at the heated surface for a moment, recollecting herself as she felt grace's presence behind her.

she swears she felt grace's hand brush against her waist, but it had to have been her imagination.

the cosmetology student stayed out of her way the whole time, just standing close enough to watch what was happening. 

"that looks so good. you're pretty talented."

jackie softly laughed and shook her head, finishing her caramel swirls on the plate to complete her plating. she needed it to be perfect after yesterday.

"that's very flattering," jackie chuckled, bringing her dish to the prep table for judging, "but untrue. i'm sure you'll see just how talented i am to nick in a moment."

it had been about two hours and jackie felt much more comfortable with grace. she wasn't stuttering and blushing. it felt somewhat comforting just having someone there with her while she was cooking. someone to talk to, keep her grounded. she had a habit of having her mind wander, leaving her dishes half-done or not what she wanted. grace was a nice little addition, even if just for a day.

the professor wasn't done at a different student's table yet, so the both of them sat and waited.

"hey," grace says softly, placing her hand on jackie's thigh, "what are you doing after this? i was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner?"

jackie froze, the feeling of grace's hand on her thigh feeling so foreign but welcoming at the same time. they looked into each other's eyes for a while until the professor cleared his throat, sitting down.

the two snap back into sitting apart, jackie praying the chef didn't see grace's hand on her bare thigh. she straightened up and tried to remain composed as he gave his notes.

"well, much better than yesterday, but you're still... distracted." he glared at grace and she scooted farther away from jackie with her stool. grace was scared by the chef's bluntness.

"clean the dishes. quickly, this time. i don't want to wait back again tonight."

he got up and walked away after one more good look at the two women. he huffed and migrated to another table.

"yes," jackie said breathlessly.

"to what?"

"our date."


	4. Chapter 4

grace's face broke into a smile. she looked into jackie's eyes and tentatively put her hand on her thigh again.

"great. should we get out of here? i can help you wash the dishes."

jackie beamed at those words. "really? you don't have to help," she murmured, their eyes still locked.

the other shook her head, her dirty blonde hair falling around her shoulders. 

"i promise it's not a burden."

they both smiled slightly before getting up, grace picking up the plate and taking a bite of the panna cotta for herself.

"that's really good. can i finish it?" 

jackie laughed, her back to the girl. "of course. i'm not gonna eat it."

the other girl hums in contentment, scooping the peaches into her mouth as jackie started running the water. 

she felt herself being tugged into that headspace she was in yesterday. grace was there, yes, but she still had a hard time thinking about anything else but her dreams. 

it was hard to focus. her hands kept dropping the sponge into the sink. her eyes weren't focusing on the things in front of her. she didn't notice that she was nearly biting a hole in her left cheek until she felt grace's hand on her lower back, the plate being placed in the other side of the sink.

"thank you. that was really good. really," grace whispered close to her ear.

jackie's eyes widened as she felt the girl's warm breath against her neck. if she couldn't focus before, she couldn't even function right now.

grace smiled at jackie's reaction. her cheeks were flushed red and she was still staring straight ahead.

"need help with that?"

"oh- uh- y-yeah," jackie managed to get out. she was so flustered she didn't understand how to communicate. 

grace smiled sweetly and took over for jackie, and the other girl rinsed her hands and went to pack up her things.

\---

the café was pretty quiet for a weekday. jackie couldn't help but walk a little closer to grace as they went to order.

she noticed and grabbed jackie's hand. jackie gasped and looked up at grace. the girl was unsure of herself, as if she had done something wrong, but jackie squeezed her hand in return.

jackie felt like they were in a little bubble together. the whole world seemed to disappear around them. something felt very secure and it almost felt like they couldn't be hurt.

almost.

grace broke away from the moment long enough to notice that they were starting to get weird looks and she quickly pulled the both of them to a table in the corner.

jackie was still somewhat dazed but she started to understand their situation. she was hesitant to pull their hands apart but she did so anyway. she sat down slowly, still zoned out.

her hand felt empty without grace's. she looked down at her empty palm as the other girl stayed standing. 

"i'm going to order. what do you want?"

\---

the café started to clear out until there were only two tables occupied-- the two women and a group of three friends working on homework.

jackie wasn't sure how she was feeling in that moment. she was thinking of those dreams she had been having and then she was remembering the looks that everyone was giving her while she was holding grace's hand. the air was so tense in that moment and she only felt it this late after the fact. she was holding her cup in her hands looking down at the table in front of grace. she stayed quiet, she could feel the other girl thinking hard and didn't want to disturb her.

grace wasn't sure how she was feeling in that moment, either. she was intrigued by this quiet girl. she was shy, introspective. although they hardly talked, grace still found her charming and wanted to talk to her more. she could see jackie was starting to open up to her, but there was still a long way to go.

"hey," grace said softly, putting her hand on jackie's as they stayed wrapped around her cup, "i need to go. i have tons of homework. where's your dorms?"

jackie again blinked a few times and shook her head slightly. she came back and realized how little she had talked on their "date." she felt horrible, like she had wasted grace's time.

"oh. i'm sorry. i didn't notice it had gotten so late. i-i can walk myself back, it's okay," jackie muttered, her mood falling as she imagined how rude she must have looked as she sat and ignored the girl who invited here in the first place.

grace searched her eyes but had a hard time reading any emotion. 

"well listen, if you change your mind, here's my number."

grace took a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and a pen from her bag and scribbled out a number. she pushed it over to jackie and stood up, tucking the pen into her back pocket.

"i'll be expecting a text, jacqueline," grace giggles, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder before walking out.

when she heard the door close behind her she sighed and hid her face in her arms on the table.

grace was going to be the death of her.


	5. Chapter 5

jackie slumped into her couch in her empty dorm, assuming grace still wanted a text. she pulled out the small slip of paper and her phone. what would she say? she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling giddy with the idea that grace gave her her _phone number_. things were certainly moving faster than jackie expected, not that she was complaining.

she was still confused. her feelings. those dreams. obviously there was something she had felt about women, girls. something about grace in particular. but then again, she had never really had a relationship with anyone before, or even feelings towards anyone, for that matter. what _was_ her sexuality? it had never really occurred to her that that was something people were concerned about. it was only on her mind because she was assuming that would be the first question grace would ask her. she didn't know. was it okay she didn't know?

_jackie: hi_

now we wait, jackie thought. she had never been one to text a lot and she certainly wasn't used to all this attention in general. her mind wandered as she left her phone open on the couch to get up for something to eat. jackie never had anyone talk to her like this, especially if they didn't have the same classes. most people paid attention to her to get something out of it; help with homework, cheating, etc. were all things people would talk to her about for a short amount of time before going back to ignoring her. she was used to it.

unsatisfied with the lack of food in her fridge, she returned to her phone to see grace had texted back.

_grace: hey babe! finally you texted i was waiting_

jackie cracked a small smile. she had been waiting for her, thinking of her. it felt nice and warm to know someone was thinking of you. especially, jackie thought, after how she had pretty much been in her own world for their "date." she felt terrible about that still, but knowing grace was still thinking of her, waiting for a text made it just slightly more bearable in her mind.

_grace: wyd_

_jackie: gonna order food_

_grace: ooh can i join?_

jackie paused, trying to come up with an answer. i mean, there wasn't any reason to say no. why not? jackie hated being in a room all alone while everyone else had roommates.

_jackie: sure lemme send my address_

maybe it would be nice to sit and eat with someone.

\---

jackie sat in silence until she sprung up when she heard a knock at the door. she opened it quickly to grace's always-smiling face. she couldn't help but smile back.

"have you ordered the food yet?"

"not yet. i-i wanted to wait to see what you wanted," jackie said, still having a hard time breaking her gaze from grace in the doorway.

for nearly 8 at night, grace certainly looked very put together. her hair was in a tight bun, wearing a tight black long-sleeve and sweatpants. she looked... incredible.

"that's very sweet, babe," grace laughed, stepping closer towards jackie, still frozen.

jackie loved when grace called her "babe." something about it just made her breath catch in her throat. their eyes were locked, grace no more than a few inches from the other's face. jackie was hesitant to even blink, because as she did so, she could have sworn grace's eyes went down to her lips. the air was thick between them, but not for long. grace stepped even closer, jackie's heart beating out of her chest...

...and then she walked right past her. despite her better judgement, jackie let out a loud sigh in response, feeling... upset that nothing came of that moment. was it right for her to feel like that? she still wasn't sure what was right and wrong, let alone what was real and what was just part of her imagination.

grace laughed in return, still turned away from her, looking around the small area. 

"nice dorm. much cleaner than mine, that's for sure."

she finally turned around, another wide smile on her face. 

"so what food are we getting?"


	6. Chapter 6

jackie finished cleaning up from their dinner, washing her hands after taking out the trash. as she walked back out into the living room area, she stopped in her tracks. 

grace was laying back on the couch, her light hair fanned underneath her as her black shirt rode up, exposing her pale stomach. her sweatpants hung low on her hips, her hip bones standing out to jackie's eyes.

she looked like an effervescent angel. the blinds were open enough to shed soft light on her soft, exposed skin. even in the dark, her light skin stood out in stark contrast to jackie's skin color. 

"well are you gonna just stand and stare or are you gonna do something?" grace asked, giggling and turning her head to jackie's rigid frame.

the brunette paused, thinking. she was obviously hesitant. she'd never done something like this before. not to mention she had just met grace _yesterday_. was this a mistake?

while she was going over every negative thought in her head, her body seemed to ignore her, because she found herself walking towards the girl on the couch until grace's hands were out and guiding jackie's hips onto hers so she was sitting in her lap. 

grace let her fingertips glide just gently over jackie's chest over her clothes. their eyes met again, but there was a different energy in their gaze than the several times before they looked into each other's eyes. they were much... closer, to say the least, but that wasn't the only thing that was different, although it seemed like the only thing in that moment.

grace smiled up at jackie, visibly hesitating. the girl in her lap stared down curiously, wondering what exactly was stopping either of them from moving.

"i'm sorry," grace murmured, her hands still roaming slightly around jackie's thighs. it was the first time jackie had seen the other girl bashful and quiet.

"for what?"

"i just... i don't want you to feel like i'm rushing you or doing something i shouldn't be. i know i come off strong."

jackie couldn't help but let out a little giggle. of course she was grateful for grace's caution, but it was unexpected coming from her, considering how forthcoming she was.

"don't apologize. i appreciate it."

"so..." grace tentatively pulled jackie's face down to hers, "can i kiss you?"

jackie nodded, her eyes darting back and forth between grace's eyes and lips, until they were kissing.

grace felt jackie sigh against her lips. her hands moved to grace's hair, playing with it mindlessly while their lips moved slowly and methodically. jackie began smiling against the other girl's lips until she pulled away. jackie let out a soft whine of frustration.

"are you sure you want to do this?"

"yes," jackie gasped, moving her hips experimentally against grace's.

grace smiled and nodded in response, flipping them so jackie was on her back against her soft couch. she whined as grace's lips laid phantom kisses down the side of her neck, her head rolling back reflexively. her hands were trembling slightly, and grace clasped them in her own, squeezing softly. jackie's body was tingling but the little squeeze made her blush and smile gently.

jackie's shaking hands found their way into grace's feathery hair, eliciting a satisfied hum from the girl on top of her. grace continued to leave soft, ticklish kisses down jackie's chest, finally pulling her shirt off to make things easier.

grace tossed jackie's shirt onto the floor, returning to jackie's bare skin, but jackie's hands stopped her, gripping at her shirt. 

"off," jackie whimpered, trying to tug the shirt off weakly, her pupils blown wide staring at grace. she laughed and helped her pull it off, throwing it somewhere close to where jackie's shirt was.

grace planted another kiss to jackie's lips before moving her attention to her soft skin on her chest and her lightly colored bralette. jackie felt her breath get stuck in her throat when grace gently moved her hands over the lace fabric, her fingers exploring places jackie had explored herself countless times. grace's face was stoic and filled with wonder. jackie couldn't stop smiling sheepishly to herself.

grace looked up at jackie for a last nod of confirmation before she pushed up her bralette, her soft hands palming her soft breasts, periodically looking up to check on jackie's reaction.

jackie was in heaven. every sigh turned more and more into a whimper and a beg for something more, her eyes squeezed shut and yet her hands moving over grace's body blindly. her waist. her open hips. her thighs sitting on jackie's. jackie blindly squeezed grace's left thigh, her fingers digging into the girl's sweatpants as she moved her mouth to jackie's nipple, still moving softly and methodically as jackie steadily lost control under her controlled touch. 

grace hummed experimentally at jackie's firm grasp on her thigh, and jackie let out the softest mewl from her quivering parted lips. she gulped, holding grace's head by her hair.

"p-please," she moaned brokenly as grace brought her knee up between jackie's thighs. she shuddered, her stomach trembling. grace moved her hand slowly down that stomach, feeling every tremor that she had caused. she was feeling every gasp jackie breathed, every shaky breath when grace let her fingers brush over a new area lightly, teasingly. every incoherent word, lost into the thick air that surrounded them. they were all for her. jackie had completely fallen apart under grace, and everywhere her hands went, jackie's body lit up and quivered.

her fateful hand, those magical fingers, tugged on the waistband of jackie's leggings. before she had the chance to look up at the girl under her, jackie was hurriedly pushing her pants off, pulling grace's head to the places that needed attention. the pale, squishy parts of her inner thighs, where the skin was thin and sensitive. her smooth lower stomach, the soft hairs standing on end as grace moved her lips against it. the sides of her hips, one of which had a discolored splotch; a birthmark. grace paused to study it, run her fingertips over it, trace it and fill it in, and jackie held the girl's face with her palm, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

it was a tender moment of silence, where everything seemed to stand still. the particles in the air even seemed to settle to pause, reflect. grace's head was laying gently on jackie's lower stomach, and jackie's fingers were gently, absentmindedly, running through grace's thin hair, moving the strands this way and that, watching grace's face in curiousity.

it was a beautiful moment, but temporary and fleeting. soon grace's hands were around the sides of jackie's hips, wrapping her fingers around the thin strips of fabric holding the panties around jackie's smooth hips. jackie immediately lifted up her hips, eager for the last part of clothing on her to be removed. grace complied, her hands now roaming a soft and tender area of jackie's body.

jackie's back was arched, her eyelids hooded and fluttering as grace's tongue met her lips, sending a shock up her spine. within moments of grace moving her tongue, jackie was a desperate, whimpering mess.

her tongue moved gently over her clit, jackie crying out and panting as grace did so. grace held jackie's hips still on either side of her, her fingernails digging into the soft tissue, sure to leave marks.

as jackie felt herself getting close, she tugged on grace's hair suddenly, her muscles spasming as grace continued to lick her gently. grace whined, sending vibrations through jackie that just pushed her over the edge. her thighs trembled under grace's hands, her muscles tensing and relaxing randomly. jackie's ears were buzzing, her vision blurred.

as jackie gradually came down from her high, she found herself wrapped in grace's arms, laying lazily over the blonde as she struggled to keep her eyes open. jackie tried to say something about returning the favor, tried to get up, but grace shushed her softly and held her face.

"shhh, baby. i'll be okay. you need to sleep. i'll still be here in the morning."

jackie murmured something grace couldn't hear, the brunette burrowing her face into grace's neck.

she smiled to herself, petting her messy hair and kissing the top of her head. 

she'll still be here in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

jackie woke up still laying on grace. she reached around blindly until she grabbed someone's phone. she checked the time, yawning.

_8:53._

she smiled and put the phone back down, wrapping her arm around grace's neck.

her chest was warm with... something. happiness? that sounds right. she just felt very at ease. her brain was still jumbled, as confused as ever about how she wanted to identify, but everything felt okay in that moment. grace's warmth felt safe and it made jackie's body feel fuzzy and warm.

grace mumbled something under her breath, still half-asleep. she pulled jackie closer with her arm, her slow fingers moving subconsciously to play with a tight curl of jackie's. 

jackie put her head on the girl's chest, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. when she focused, she could hear grace's steady heartbeat. her eyes fluttered closed again, the rhythm in her ears lulling her back to sleep.

\---

jackie woke up to kisses on her forehead. she was no longer on grace, laying on her back on the couch. grace was above her, planting a few more kisses to her forehead and pushing her hair out of her face.

"i have to go to class, do you want me to come back here after? i have to shower and do my homework. maybe i can practice on you."

jackie frowned and whined, trying to grab for grace's dark shirt.

"promise to come back?" she murmured, turning over onto her side, watching grace go.

the other girl turns around and smiles back at the sleepy girl.

"promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"hey... babe... s-stop, you know i have class soon," jackie giggled, breathing heavily as grace's lips were stuck to her neck, sucking lightly.

as much as she was enjoying the feeling of grace's lips and tongue against her sensitive neck, she really didn't want to have to explain any marks to her professor. 

it had been a few days, and the two girls had almost become inseparable. they were always at jackie's dorm to avoid grace's roommate.

jackie was still somewhat cautious of her public image, how often she was seen with grace, what they did in public. she was still nervous and confused. if anything, this situation with grace made her more confused of her sexuality.

grace's lips were still on her neck, her tongue tracing over small red marks she had made. jackie found it hard to think when she did stuff like this. she was panting lightly, moving her hands through grace's hair.

"b-babe, i need to go to c-class," jackie stuttered, trying to form her words under grace's skillful mouth. grace hesitantly pulled away, looking into jackie's hazy eyes.

"okay baby. have fun, okay?" grace kissed jackie softly, her lips lingering on the other's for a moment before she shifted to get up.

jackie stretched and grabbed her bag off the floor. grace had disappeared to the kitchen.

"bye, grace, i'll be back in a few hours. you can stop by if you'd like, i'm sure nick will want to talk to you about his tech problems."

jackie closed the door as grace's laugh echoed through the kitchen.

\---

"jacqueline, are you really done early?"

"yes chef. i've finished the dishes as well."

"well then, something's got you more energized," he responded blandly, his eyes darting down to the small splotches that were peeking out from under the raised collar of her chef coat before looking back to her dish.

"noodles are the perfect consistency and seem to be cut evenly. your sauce was nice and thick, although i did see that it broke. however, you seemed to fix it in a reasonable amount of time, and the taste and consistency are still good. your station was nice and clean throughout, and i noticed your attention to sanitizing your knives in your down time. you did a good job today. whatever's motivating you, or... whoever's motivating you, keep them close. i haven't seen you this attentive since the beginning of the semester."

jackie smiled wide and nodded, taking the plate back with her to her sink. 


	9. Chapter 9

“my professor said whatever is motivating me should keep it up,” jackie smiled as she closed the door behind her, dropping her bag on the floor against the wall of her dorm.

grace was in another room, and jackie could hear her moving around in what she could only assume was her bedroom. 

“perfect,” grace responded, coming out with a opaque plastic bag, reaching her arm out to jackie to give it to her. 

“w-what’s this?” jackie laughed without looking into the bag. grace’s eyes twinkled with a spark of mischief that jackie couldn’t break away from. 

“clothes. go change in your room. i wanna see how they look on you.”

jackie let out a breath of confusion, furrowing her eyebrows. grace stepped closer to her and twisted one of jackie’s curls in her finger. 

“just uh... consider it an early birthday gift, okay babygirl?” her breath was tickling jackie’s ear, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. not to mention the new pet name... babygirl.

her knees buckled lightly under that word and she did as she was told. based on grace’s persistence, she could only imagine what was waiting for her in the bag she held ever-so-gently in her fingers.

—-

a lingerie set?

except it wasn’t, exactly. it was a bra and panties of the same color, and a matching skirt as well. she carefully slipped off her school clothes and replaced them with the new ones, her fingertips brushing over her own skin as her heart started racing. they fit perfectly.

her hands traced over her ribs, moving over the soft, brand-new lace over her chest. she looked at herself once more in the mirror before walking out of the room slowly, her breath catching every time she felt the skirt brush so high on her upper thighs.

grace was sitting on the couch, texting someone. as soon as she looked up, she abandoned the phone in her hand and pushed jackie back until her back was pressed against the cold wall. the sequence of events up until jackie felt grace's teeth nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck had only been a few seconds, although it felt like minutes where the world was moving so slowly, so softly.

jackie's eyes rolled back as grace pressed jackie's free arms up against the wall above her head, her lips and mouth hitting every little tender spot that jackie's neck had. the centimeter of skin right under her pulse. the dip in between her collarbones.

she placed soft kisses over the marks she had already left mere hours before, running a finger down them, tracing the uneven splotches until her fingers were moving lower, rubbing jackie's nipple through the thin bralette. lower still, making every hair on jackie's stomach stand up as she brought her fingertips over the dip in her ribs, down through the groove of her belly button.

jackie was having a hard time even staying standing at this point. the other girl's hand was down her thigh, flipping up the skirt to squeeze at her hips and ass, her fingerprints leaving white outlines on her amber skin.

"why don't we take this to the bedroom, babygirl?" that name again, her breath against her ear and neck again. all she could manage was a weak nod, her arms free to wrap around the blonde's neck as she gripped her thighs, wrapping them around her waist and moving them both to the bedroom.

they made it to the bed quickly, jackie falling back onto her dark sheets.

"didn't think i was strong enough for that," grace whispered, giggling. jackie broke into a grin, running her hand down the other's face gently.

"i hate you," jackie murmured back, her smile hard to look away from.

"no you don't," grace replied, her hands back on jackie's soft thighs, the muscles under the skin tensing for a moment as jackie arched her body into grace's.

"you're still clothed," jackie mumbled disapprovingly, tugging at the girl's baggy sweatshirt. she ran her hands underneath the thick fabric when she wasn't getting an answer from grace, her fingers making unique patterns on the other girl's stomach.

grace complied at that point, jackie helping to pull the long sleeve off.

the girl laying back gasped as grace moved her hands back to her upper thighs, her fingers up under her sheer panties. 

"s-stop teasing me, p-please," jackie begged as grace rubbed slow, lazy circles against her clit through the panties.

grace couldn't help but laugh as she moved her fingers faster, pulling on jackie's curls lightly, making her whine. 

jackie felt like she was floating; her body was both numb and electrified at the same time. the nerve endings in her abdomen and thighs were pulsing, her thighs shaking lightly and squeezing around grace's hand.

her mouth moves to one of her nipples, making the girl under her squirm and pant. jackie was genuinely impressed how grace could make it feel as good as the first time every time. then again, maybe it was just jackie being unaccustomed to this much affection.

regardless, jackie could hardly keep her eyes open and her mouth closed, small squeaks coming from her throat. she wanted to do something, return the favor, but each of her limbs felt like lead as she got closer.

grace had her unoccupied hand in jackie's hair, mindlessly twirling a thick curl in her fingers. her lips went back up to jackie's neck, finally pushing the girl over the edge.

jackie's moans and sighs didn't even register in her mind as they happened. her entire body was enveloped in a numbing aura in which she found herself existing in a plane where she wasn't sure where she was or _who_ she was, for that matter.

"baby? are you okay?" grace was quick to hold the other girl as she came down, petting her cheek and pushing her hair out of her face.

jackie was in a headspace she had never been in before; she felt so lost and confused, while still blanketed in a thin layer of pleasure. her eyes gradually focused on grace, everything around her still blurry. she read the fear on grace's face and just smiled, burrowing her head into the other girl's arms.

"thank you," was all she could manage to say, her body and brain feeling fuzzy.

"a-are you okay?" grace asked again, unsure of what she had just done. she hadn't seen jackie in a state like that before. hell, she hadn't seen _anyone_ in that state before.

all jackie could do was nod, feeling herself finally come somewhat back to herself, her own body. she grabbed grace's hand, entwining their fingers.

"yeah," the brunette responded, "we need to do something like that again."

grace noticed her voice was hoarse and that her frizzy hair had created a textured halo around her. she smiled softly, feeling something in her chest.

"you should get some sleep. i'll clean up and join you as soon as i can." grace got up, stretching and walking to find the other softer clothes. as she was in the hall, she heard jackie's voice again.

"hey grace?"

"yeah?"

"i love you."

a pause.

"i love you too, babygirl."


	10. Chapter 10

saying "i love you" was a big step, although in the moment, neither of them saw it that way.

\---

"jacqueline, you've really amazed me recently. i would like to put you on our competition team for this year's state culinary competition. is that something you would be interested in?"

jackie's face lit up and she smiled wide. "uh... oh my god... yeah! i-i would love to!"

being able to represent the culinary program and the school as a whole was something that all 2,000 culinary students aspired to, and jackie found it unbelievable that she was chosen to be one of 10 of those incredibly talented students. 

her superior smiled down at her in response, her grin inexplicably contagious.

"great. we'll be seeing each other a lot, then. practices are every day after this class until 7pm."

"um... are we allowed to bring someone along? like, i know we're practicing but--"

"you mean grace?"

jackie blushed and looked down. "uh... yeah."

"as long as she's not a distraction, i can allow it."

"thank you, chef."

\---

"congrats, babygirl! when is the competition?"

"oh, about seven months," jackie responded as grace's arms tightened around her neck.

"but you'll be working a lot."

"yeah. every day after class for about three or four hours. uh... but nick said you can be there if you want! just as long as you don't distract me."

grace smiled, her fingers playing with jackie's left earlobe. the brunette pushed her head into the touch. she felt warm and fuzzy.

"so," grace whispered, her lips now against jackie's upper neck as the girl shuddered, "how do you want to celebrate?"

"i think... i have an idea," jackie pants, running her hand through grace's blonde hair beneath her.


	11. Chapter 11

it was a week before the competition. jackie had brought supplies to her dorm and was cooking whenever she could. she had the burner in the center of the counter, her equipment set out and organized in her station.

"going for another run?" grace called from across the room, doing her own makeup for her cosmetology homework in the mirror.

"yeah," jackie sighed, clearly exhausted.

grace turned around fully, her makeup brush between her fingers. "babe, you should take a break. you've been practicing for almost 3 hours straight."

"yeah, but... i'm just nervous. comp is in a week. i just... i don't feel like i'm at the same level as my teammates."

jackie's fingers fiddle with the flap on her chef's coat. a loose thread drifted off onto the floor between their feet. she was so doubtful.

"babe?"

"yeah?"

"come here."

jackie's eyes were still trained on the ground as she walked over to grace.

"jackie?"

"yeah?"

grace's hands went up to jackie's limp ones, squeezing them gently. jackie's eyes slowly lifted up to grace's smiling, half-painted face.

"i believe in you."

\---

"well, are you gonna help me pack?"

"how much packing is there to do?"

"i don't know. just... can you find me a few nice dresses for reception and the awards ceremony? i trust your judgement more than mine."

grace chuckled, walking into jackie's room and opening her closet. she shuffled through countless shirts and jackets, squares of light fabric drifting over her bare skin.

"what are these shawls?? should i pack one?"

"oh, they're just... some hijabs my mother gave me. y-you don't need to pack any."

grace held one of them in her hands, fingers running over the soft textures and designs. she smiled softly before putting it back where it belonged. 

she fished out three dresses that she liked, her mind racing with ideas of what jackie might look like in such deep, rich colors and weighted fabrics. 

she removed the clothes from her hangers and folded them under her arm gently, walking back to the living room and resting them in a separate suitcase, beside the bins of jackie's equipment that she had just finished packing. 

"god, i haven't worn those in months," the brunette remarked, standing over grace's kneeling figure. "you like those?"

grace stood up with a sigh and nodded, facing the woman behind her. "i think they'll look... incredible on your skin tone."

grace moved her fingers lightly, softly, gently over jackie's light tan skin on her arms. she noticed the contrast between her milky hands and jackie's toasted arms.

jackie giggled and squirmed. "that tickles, baby," she squealed. "anyway, do you want to pack anything for yourself? you'll be coming with me, after all."

grace nodded, gesturing to her large makeup bag. 

"this is really all i need. but i'll bring some dresses of my own. i'm going back to my dorm for some, i should be back soon. don't get into any trouble while i'm gone, okay?"

"i'll try my best."


	12. Chapter 12

"babe, you need to stop squeezing your eyes shut like that."

"i can't help it! the eyeliner close to my eyes makes me flinch."

"i know, i know, but we need to get you all ready for you to win tonight. now, keep your eyes closed and _even_ for a minute to let the liquid liner dry."

grace was in jackie's lap, her makeup supplies scattered around the hotel bed. she wanted jackie to look incredible for her award ceremony, not to mention this was good practice for her cosmetology class.

"okay, you can open your eyes now."

the first thing jackie's amber eyes met were grace's greenish ones. something about that moment, that scenario, made jackie's heart flutter.

they froze in that position for what felt like an eternity, just gazing into each other's eyes. something about the moment was so intimate. the warmth of grace's thighs around jackie's, grace's chest raising and falling against jackie's chest with her breaths.

"ah... uh..." grace blinked a few times and breathed shakily, refocusing herself on jackie's makeup.

"we need to... we should finish your... makeup."

there was a tension in the air, and jackie was certain that that tension would be addressed at some point.

\---

"and our three finalists are..."

jackie gripped grace's hand until it felt like she was breaking every bone in the girl's fingers.

"jackie cox..."

jackie's face lit up and she didn't bother to even listen to the other names before turning to grace and jumping in joy. she was a finalist! she finally turned her attention back to the speaker. 

"... as you know, all finalists will receive $2,000, and first place will receive an extra $5,000 on top of the 2,000."

the whole auditorium was silent, and jackie swore she could hear her heartbeat echoing throughout the room.

"and the winner is..."

grace's hand was at jackie's lower back, shivers going up her spine.

"charlie ortiz!"

jackie's heart sank a little, but she was so elated to even win $2,000. the room burst into applause and jackie's hands moved in a clapping motion, her emotions still uncertain. 

"it's okay baby. i'm still so proud of you. not to mention, _we have a reason to celebrate_ ," grace whispered, tucking jackie's hair behind her ear.

"mmm... what did you have in mind?"


	13. Chapter 13

jackie turned the corner of the hallway, her back against the wall. she was walking backwards as grace's hand was exploring up under the slit in her dress.

"b-babe," jackie panted, tugging on grace's hair as she sucked on her exposed neck, "w-we should... get inside..."

grace slid jackie against the wall until she was against their doorframe, and she fumbled with her wallet until she found the key and unlocked the door behind jackie, causing her to walk backwards until she found the edge of their hotel bed, now reset and cleaned.

grace pushed jackie down onto the raised mattress, watching her curls fall back in a fan underneath her head.

a gasp left her soft parted lips as grace climbed into her lap, straddling her and moving her hips rhythmically against jackie's.

"f-fuck," the girl whined, reaching behind her. "get this shit off of me."

grace chuckled and assisted the girl underneath her, tugging the dress up over her now-messy hair. she threw the heavy dress behind her as jackie's hands moved to remove her dress as well.

grace gasped as jackie's hands moved quickly and deftly to remove her bra and pull her closer. her jaw dropped as jackie's lips pressed down her light skin down to her nipples, where her mouth moved around one of grace's nipples.

something took over jackie in that moment. maybe it was her excitement. maybe it was the fact she had never taken control in the bedroom before. whatever it was, grace was certainly enjoying it.

"g-god," grace whimpered, her hand tight in jackie's dark waves. she tugged lightly, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from the girl under her. the vibration of the noise against her nipple made grace's thighs tremble.

for once, jackie's head wasn't cloudy. she could think very clearly. and that excited her almost as much as the girl losing control under her hands.

she flipped them until grace was on her back and jackie was moving her way down between her pale thighs. jackie felt so powerful. everywhere her fingertips touched, she raised goosebumps and got a gasp or a whine. she felt indescribably focused and assertive, like she had never felt before.

"a-are you sure?" grace panted, hesitantly cupping jackie's face in her hand and meeting her eyes. the makeup she did an hour before was still there with no smudges, and the way jackie's hazel eyes were framed with the black liner and warm shadow made her smile. 

grace saw something in jackie shift from the shy, whimpering girl beneath her when they first hooked up. she was excited as to what this new, dominant girl would do next.

she didn't have to wait long as jackie nodded in response to her question and pressed her lips up on grace's panties, making her squirm and buck her hips lightly into her mouth. her panties were off, and jackie's lips explored her inner thighs as her thumb lazily, nonchalantly, teased her clit.

the teasing, the pausing, the _slowness_ ; grace was writhing, begging, _grasping_ at jackie's hair, making desperate attempts to stop her lover from waiting.

"please," grace murmured, whispered, pulled. she tugged jackie's hair, her delicate curls being crushed in grace's delicate palms. jackie looked up at her and smiled.

"okay, okay. but it's lots of fun being in control," jackie giggled softly, her hands moving to hold grace's thighs apart.

her tongue moved experimentally, slowly, around grace's lips, trying to remember how it felt when grace did it to her.

grace smiled, seeing how much jackie was overthinking every move she made. that's what she found so endearing about her. she was so mindful. too mindful, sometimes. she was always worrying and grace wished sometimes she would just go with the flow. now was the perfect time for her to do so.

"j-just... just eat me out already," grace panted. jackie looked up at her and blushed. 

"s-sorry."

grace threw her head back and laughed airily as jackie finally moved her mouth down quicker against her. she softly sucked on grace's clit, making her whimper and pull sharply on jackie's curls yet again. as much as it hurt, she enjoyed the burn in her scalp when grace was moaning over her.

"i-i'm... fuck, i'm..." grace couldn't believe she had been reduced to a stuttering, moaning mess. jackie knew what she meant and licked at her gently through her orgasm. she squeezed her thighs softly as she finally opened her eyes fully.

"how was that?"

grace couldn't help but laugh. she grabbed jackie's hand as she moved up to lay next to her.

"that was... incredible. th-thank you."

she watched as jackie's smile widened and the brunette snuggled close to her, resting her head in the crook of grace's neck and squeezing her hand.

"i'm glad."

"hey jackie?"

"hmm?"

"you did an amazing job. in the competition, i mean... i'm proud of you."


End file.
